


your touch

by Shamantic



Series: of eagles and prey [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	your touch

Two pairs of lips were touching slightly at first, shy contact was made as hands found their way under the fabric of several clothes and robes. Skin was caressed softly, almost as if they were afraid of breaking it. Fingers were trailed over more sensitive areas and soon low voices filled the room.  
Altair laid his head down on Maliks shoulder, his forehead touching the tanned skin underneath it. Their bodies were warm and started to get coated with thing layers of sweat.  
The other man kept dragging his hand up and down his side, over smaller and larger scars, feeling his ribs poking out and the tension of his muscles.  
It’s not like this was the first time they have done this kind of things with each other, but it also was never quite the same as before.  
Every time it was a new, different and soul-tickling experience.  
Maybe one could say that they were addicted to each other. They needed each other as much as they would deny it.  
Now Malik aimed downwards with his hand, step by step nearing the others most sensitive part of his body. He had a painfully slow speed and the moment he finally brushed his member, Altair gave a louder moan in return. There was the want for more hidden in it. He was desperate for Maliks touch, wanted it badly and his body language just underlined it.  
Then he arched his back into a curve as he was teased once again. And he enjoyed every bit of it.   
He would want it any other way.


End file.
